False Sense of Security
by La Penserosa
Summary: Takes place around the time of episodes "Lucky/Penelope." Reid/Morgan est. relationship. BAU installs more surveillance cameras after the most recent security breach. Reid has never been very lucky, like the time he pulled Derek Morgan into an empty interview room….with a security feed directly to Penelope Garcia. *slash*


**A/N: **Spoilers for episodes for 'Lucky' and 'Penelope.' I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of the characters, just borrowing them for some fun and games.

Credit for the concept, will, and inspiration for this story go to Kaya – a very charming muse.

Any errors, omissions, or screw-ups are mine and mine alone. Oh yeah, and there isn't much plot either.

* * *

A wise person once said, "Only the insecure crave security."

If that is true, then Internal Affairs was never as insecure as the weeks following the attempt on Penelope Garcia's life and the massive security breach that followed it. James Colby Baylor had been the rallying call for Internal Affairs to conduct sweeping policy reviews and install, or update, all of the surveillance equipment in, and around, the BAU; new cameras in all access points to the BAU with fail-safes to isolate each individual video stream in case of another digital intrusion by an UnSub.

Garcia's system would be the surveillance center; Kevin and IA had conditional access and had insisted that one of those conditions be strict adherence to the retention of records in case of a congressional review or a formal inquest. Garcia would keep all surveillance recordings archived and accessible to all parties.

In the beginning, it all felt very reassuring.

Penelope Garcia was content to gather as much protection around her as possible; keeping a constant eye on her babies as they were in their nest was perfectly natural given all that they had been through.

It was comforting the first few weeks back to see JJ coming and going from the Bureau's media department to the bullpen. The daily movements of each of the team members, looking over to check the monitors and see their faces whenever she desired; it was healing in its own way.

Yet Garcia needed little to remind her that she was also privy to details and information meant only for the agents in question and the eye in the sky. The two anterooms that sat next to the BAU conference room had been outfitted with cameras. If a subject was to be interviewed on BAU-premise then it was conducted in those newly surveillance-equipped rooms, or at least that was the intention but Garcia was always finding electrical or technical bugs to get in the way of her flawless connection.

The Bureau had also tightened their security and tracking of internal management details. Simply put, this meant that Garcia was also notified if a secured room was booked for a meeting, the necessary allocation of security for that meeting, and other enhancements.

Though mostly, the room sat vacant as its security feed flickered in the corner of her farthest-most screen.

"Morgan, I don't think I can maintain this for another week. JJ's consulted me on a few of the cases she's reviewing – Hotch is going to announce that we're leaving this afternoon." Reid closed the door, looking at his feet as he turned toward Morgan, not ready yet to meet his eyes.

Morgan remained silent, looking at Reid and wondering if his face betrayed the nervousness he felt burning at his center. He knew that Reid seeking him out after Gideon left had many connotations but permanence was not one of them. Reid had said it – they did not have a lot of time and this was going to be difficult for Reid to say, Morgan would make it easy on him, "It's okay, Reid. It's still me, I understand."

To Morgan's surprise Reid cheeks had grown pink at his words. Reid opened his mouth as if to say something but then stopped himself and gave a quick, pensive swipe over his lips with his tongue, and stepped toward Morgan, placing either hand on Derek's solid shoulders.

Reid swallowed again, knowing his voice would come out with more of a squeak the longer he waited, "For a long time it was difficult for me to imagine feeling so close to someone that I would let them," Reid looked away from Derek, "it's like you've, I don't know exactly, I have every word and no word that really seems adequate."

When he turned his head back to face Derek, he had a wide grin on his face, "I look at you and I can't stop smiling."

For that moment they stood there in the darkened interview room; their eyes locked with one another basking in a glow of lust and adoration. He could stand here all day bathing in this scenarios and that was exactly the problem,

"No, no." Reid took a step back when Morgan put a hand on Reid's back in an attempt draw him into an embrace, "That's the problem, Morgan. I'm going to slip eventually, I know it. They have been watching us both for years now and they know me well enough to know that I am not one to go around with a happy-go-lucky grin. I am not one for slippery slope logic either, but that means that we'll have to maintain an even greater distance; between that, and the caseload that I know JJ has planned," Reid stopped and took in a deep breath when Morgan place a firm hand on Reid's chest, signaling him to breathe, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't know when I can do this again."

Like a cat, Reid pounced, closing the short distance between them, pressing his lips to the older man and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek Morgan did not miss a beat. He absorbed Reid when he lunged forward. Derek caught Reid in his arms without stepping backward. Derek's surprise at Reid's behavior transformed into playful, celebratory covetousness; there was not an inch of Reid's body that Derek did not attempt to traverse with his fingertips, grabbing at Reid's clothing to keep him close.

Reid's assertive behavior began to wane as his breath began to decline. Instead of breaking contact with their lips entirely, Derek pulled back enough to allow a breath's distance between them, "Where'd you get the idea that you've got to make yourself scarce at the end of day?"

Derek closed the small distance between them but Reid evaded his lips long enough to murmur, "Our days don't end, the sun just goes away for some hours."

"Well said," Derek replied, tangling his hand in Spencer's hair, drawing Reid close before he couldn't evade his lips a moment longer. One long, back-kneading kiss later Derek pulled away, "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to be, that's all."

"Is it?" Reid squirmed, planting light kisses in between his more salient points, "Will that be all? How long before we give into something like this when a member of the team is on the other side of the wall? We can't break that barrier."

Spencer's next kiss was pleading and soft, he opened his eyes as he drifted back from Derek, "Please?"

Derek did not miss a beat, "Please, what? You're the one who pulled me in here," Derek smiled, he enjoyed feeling Spencer squirm as much as he enjoyed the sight of it. It was rare to encounter an assertive Spencer Reid but Morgan was enjoying this rare encounter and he was not ready to let it go so easily.

"Mmmm, Pretty Boy, so you're worried that if I do this," Derek squeezed Spencer close to him, pressing his thigh in between Spencer's parted legs, "that you'll slip up in the field eventually, and what?"

Spencer did not trust himself to speak, instead he buried his head in the crook of Morgan's neck, pressing himself against the pressure between his legs; rocking his hips in small movements, worrying the skin beneath his lips.

Morgan relished the feeling of Spencer's lips on his neck and at the hollow of his throat. The second night that they had spent together, Spencer had revealed to him just how aggressive he could be when he wanted something, and Morgan had been all too content to lay back and allow the young man to explore and play.

Reid had begun as he was now; licking and sucking at tender points on Derek's neck, his hands trembling as they traveled over Derek's well-defined chest and stomach. Derek kept one hand on Spencer's lithe hip, guiding him – keeping his pace measured - as he continued to rock his straining desperation on Morgan's leg. Derek's other hand found its way into Spencer's hair; cupping the base of Spencer's head to winding his fingers in Spencer's locks and pulling gently when little bolts of white-hot electricity went through him as Spencer found the sensitive spots along his neck and throat.

Reid pulled away from Derek's throat exhaling a long, apprehensive breath that cooled when it hit the slick skin on Derek's neck. Then without warning, Spencer began pulling Derek's form-fitting shirt from where it had been meticulously smoothed inside of Morgan's slacks.

Before Derek's could react, Spencer's hands were working their way under his shirt, fingertips playing along every line and angle of Derek's firm stomach.

Derek's hands slid up Reid's arms until he reached the young man's shoulder. Derek gave a gentle squeeze to Reid's shoulders before putting him at arm's length. Spencer let out a soft, sad moan with the loss of contact, then turned beet red when he full absorbed his setting.

"I'm sor-" Reid began but Derek cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Un uh, Pretty Boy." Morgan replied. Morgan took Reid's hands into his own, just as he had their first night together, and guided the younger man into removing Morgan's shirt, tossing it onto the small interview table behind Reid.

Derek doubted that even with his strength that he could have kept the young Dr. Reid away. As soon as the shirt had been removed Spencer pressed himself to Morgan, covering the exposed skin with his hands and wet, attentive mouth.

For now, Derek was happy to relinquish control to Dr. Reid, there would be time enough for him to get the upper hand. The BAU offices were nearly vacant, the team had gone off in their own directions, making ready for the upcoming deluge that Reid had alluded to when he'd drawn Derek Morgan into the abandoned anteroom. The interview room that perpetually had a sign up '. Morgan had imagined that Spencer would have done everything to assure their privacy because he knew Reid was diligent. Besides wasn't this the very something that Dr. Reid had just claimed to be worried about? He was crossing that barrier.

Spencer was crossing a barrier, indeed. As Morgan cataloged their risks – there were none worth interrupting Reid's delicious work at the moment. Reid sank to his knees in front of Morgan, his hand poised on Derek's belt, as Reid nipped at and caressed the straining length beneath Derek's slacks.

Derek Morgan momentarily forgot himself, moaning into the darkness of the room.

A rough, deep moan cut through Penelope Garcia's intense concentration. She was deep into writing protocol for a new trawl for information but in no time her hands were at here central keyboard, searching to bring up the image that accompanied, what Garcia had mistaken, for a cry of pain or distress. Garcia shook her head as if to rattle her unruly brain, she could not seem to find the source.

Then it happened again; another searing, hungry moan. The second shake of her head dislodged Garcia's headphones and it was then that she felt her stomach dropping, as her heart rose up in her throat.

In an instant, Garcia was horrified that one of her unmanned searches or site monitors had turned up an illicit video. It wouldn't have been the first time that an unwanted video had begun streaming on her desktop, alerting her to a crime just committed, or worse, a crime in progress.

A few frantic strikes of her keyboard and those areas of concern had been checked but to no avail.

"What in the name of J. Edgar Hoover!" Garcia exclaimed, toggling the controls on her keyboard and bringing up the surveillance feed that had been giving her so much trouble over the last month.

The darkened anteroom appeared on her screen and immediately she found herself looking at the floor, groping for a way to minimize the image that loomed large before her.

When she could finally see the other programs running in the background out of the corner of her vision, Garcia looked up at the screen. Now it was just the sick knot in the pit of her stomach that someone was watching her. Nothing scarier than the voyeur observed, Garcia mused. Even still, Garcia looked over her shoulder instinctively, feeling the sense of dread reminiscent of her hacker days.

Spurred forward by another muffled sound from the occupants of her screen, Garcia was forced to consider that this day too would be archived, and searchable by Internal Affairs or other oversight bodies. Not on her watch; she would be the only one who would ever know of this.

A few rapid keyboard strikes, the insertion of a disc, and the flow of information to IA's storage bank was re-routed to the disc that Garcia had no intention of keeping intact.

She had done this before for the team, Garcia thought, as she attempted to re-focus her energies to her work obligations. Garcia tried to talk herself down and into ignoring the goings-on hidden on her screen. She told herself that it was just like any other piece of dubious content that she had to transcript, convert, or record for the team.

Internal Affairs had obviously kept the information regarding the covert surveillance close to the vest; Garcia wondered if they had been just as deceptive with the Unit Chief.

And to hear the words now coming from a hushed Spencer Reid, he had no idea that his words were being committed to FBI records.

As much as Penelope Garcia tried to convince herself that this was just like any other disquieting piece of media to cross her screens, that level of mutual attraction and adoration was a new and welcome change in content.

Garcia had taken the headphones from her ears as she worked on the brief subterfuge and the humming in the periphery of her hearing was still distracting. When the buzz of their voices died down Garcia wondered, if by some luck, they had decided to take their fun and games elsewhere.

Penelope raised her headphones back to cover one ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" It was Dr. Reid's whispered voice.

"You said it yourself, we could get caught if we cross that line, forget where we are, lose control," The tone in Derek's voice made Garcia's skin prickle and her cheeks turned red, again it was ever so clear to her that this was something she was not supposed to be hearing. "You make a convincing argument, Dr. Reid. When am I going to have you like this again?"

Garcia stared hard at her desk as the sounds of an intense kiss and a few muffled breathes filled the small speaker in her ear.

"We're not going to do something like this ever again," Reid replied, and Garcia could tell he was smiling from the sound of his voice.

"You're certain everyone has gone home?" Derek asked, his voice no longer playful.

"Certainty on any scale, with as many variables and blinds as this situations has, well it is a dubious prospect at best, "Reid answered.

Garcia chuckled and then clapped her hand over her mouth even though neither of her subjects could hear her.

"Pretty Boy's nervous," Morgan whispered, the lust returning to his tone. A few short sounds of lips meeting skin, "Pretty Boy is also over-dressed for the occasion."

This time it was Garcia's turn to interject, "Oh God." She gasped as she heard a metallic sound, a clatter of metal on metal as someone, presumably Reid, had their belt undone.

Garcia had hidden the image behind other work, averting her eyes away from the screen entirely, and she was nearly certain – ha! – that no one would be peering over her shoulder. Still, she was reluctant to bring the corresponding visuals into view.

Garcia looked down at her desk for a moment longer, she could hear their kisses and Reid was beginning to whine in quiet little bursts that must correspond with whatever actions she had hidden from her view. Garcia crossed and then uncrossed her legs, took a deep breath, and pressed the keys that would toggle the minimized window into view.

As soon as the image appeared on the screen Garcia looked over her shoulder guiltily several times over. She took a deep breath, her cheeks still burning red. Garcia slid closer to the screen as if she was a mother bird fanning her wings to conceal he offspring; her voyeurism was after all, under the guise of protection, was it not?

Watching as Morgan ran his hands over Reid's exposed chest with ravenous desire, Garcia could almost feel the fantasies she had entertained after Derek had stood guard over her. Seeing those hands, teasing and exploring over blushing, wanton skin it was easier to imagine his hands on her. Garcia took a moment to enjoy the pure and complete distraction by something so alluring and sweet.

On the off-chance that sexual desire did manifest on her screens it was typically accompanied by someone else's intense suffering or tragic demise. The urgent need that both men showed for each other, the care was evident in each man's actions. When Garcia wasn't hiding her gaze in embarrassment, she was looking on wistfully over loosely those knit fingers. It was not so much a desire for either man but the enviousness of that closeness; envious of remembering what it felt like to need someone that urgently.

Garcia checked behind herself for one final time, turning her head back to the screen slowly, adjusting to the sight in front of her without her fingers obstructing her view.

In her time fidgeting and paranoid looking-about, Derek had reclaimed the upper hand now and it was Reid with his back against the wall. Spencer continued to kiss Derek deeply, one arm wrapped around the older man's neck and the other around Derek's back, pulling Morgan closer.

"Don't make a sound, baby." Morgan whispered, huskily, out of breath.

Garcia turned her attention to Morgan's hands, one clutching Reid's lithe hip, keeping Spencer in place as Derek's other hand gripped both of their hard, dripping erections in a single, firm grasp.

Morgan kept Spencer's mouth covered with his as he teased them both in his grasp; Derek tried to maintain control as his hand rose and fell between them, feeling Spencer pressed close to him; Spencer bucked his hips when Morgan's touch lingered just a frustrating breath away.

"Nuh-uh, Reid. Someone's going to hear you if you keep that up." Morgan had dropped his hand entirely and was looking away from Reid, scanning the surroundings.

Reid did not trust himself to speak, he knew if he opened his mouth he would beg Morgan; rambling and whining until he got what he wanted or Morgan lost patience and found another way to occupy his mouth.

When Derek turned his attention back to Reid, he paused to take in the sight before him; Spencer's hair was a disheveled and falling over one side of his face, he worried his lower lip until it had become red and wet. Derek sighed and turned his back on the handsome sight long enough to take a seat in the simple metal chair that sat at one end of the table in the middle of the small meeting room.

Reid gave a questioning look to Derek but did not hesitate in heading toward Morgan.

Derek pulled Spencer onto his lap. Spencer pressed himself to Derek, straddling Morgan's thighs, press their arousals together, and bringing his lips to the hollow of Morgan's throat, "Having a memory that retains every detail is excruciating torture, you know that don't you?"

Reid kissed his way up to Derek's ear, as Derek's hand came to grip Spencer's aching length, continuing to caress himself beside Spencer's arousal. Spencer pulled away from Morgan's neck, biting down on his lip before continuing to speak in a hushed whisper, "All it takes is seeing you out of the corner of my eye and I can taste you on my tongue and feel you like this against me." Spencer's voice was strained as he tried to keep from crying out when Derek, smiling, increased his pace.

Spencer stuttered as he tried to continue, opening and closing his mouth to force out a word or anything that could cover up the sound of the tell-tale signs of his impending loss of control but nothing emerged.

"Pretty Boy," Derek breathed, bringing Spencer's mouth to his, sucking that wet, pouting bottom lip of the younger man into his mouth. Morgan's tongue licked and explored the sweet insides of Reid's mouth, sealing their lips, ensuring that Reid would not move or cry out. Morgan's hand increased its pace between the two men. Reid bucked his hips, when Morgan's strong hand paused its rapid strokes to tease and linger along the head of Reid's length.

Derek Morgan's ability to get Dr. Reid to that point where, no matter how hard he tried, he could not conjure a single idea or form, the most elementary argument – being fucked thoroughly by Derek Morgan was the best drug he'd ever had coursing through his veins. Morgan seemed to know this, in part, and he exploited it to his full advantage- or maybe he just enjoyed the supreme novelty of a speechless Dr. Reid.

Morgan broke their kiss and before Reid could regain his breath, Derek clapped his hand over Spencer's half-open mouth. Morgan removed his hand from their dripping arousals, grabbing Spencer's hip with bruising pressure, and pulling him close to him so they could continue to grind their erections as Derek whispered in the younger man's ear.

"You know I can't let you cum, baby boy."

Reid whimpered.

"Think of the mess," Morgan's voice sounded strained but still clinical and practical. Even still he allowed himself a brief, mischievous smile before he continued speaking, "You were right," Derek bucked his hips in encouragement lest Reid take him too seriously, "you can't do that at work – I can't let you do that at work." Derek lowered his voice and said in a barely audible whisper, "Or maybe I just really like the idea of you straining, so close to the edge, hiding yourself in one of those bathroom stalls and taking matters into your own hands."

Reid pleaded something behind Morgan's stifling hand.

"What was that?" Morgan teased, "You want me to zip you up so you can go try and make yourself cum?"

"Please," Reid choked out from behind Derek's hand, it came out muffled and barely intelligible.

Derek slowly drug his fingertips away from Reid's lips not before Spencer could capture the tip of one of Morgan's thick fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Derek dropped his head back, opening his mouth to exhale a silent groan.

Reid took that opportunity to writhe on Derek's lap, pushing them both closer to release.

"Please," Spencer whispered, pressing closer to Derek resuming his place in the familiar warmth of Derek's neck, "please let me cum in your hand," Spencer reddened and was glad that Morgan couldn't see his face, "I'll make sure there's nothing left to betray us."

Derek's hand squeezed Reid's hip in response as he groaned against Reid's shoulder. The slick fingertips that had teased Reid's lips, returned to surround their arousals.

"Mmmmm," Derek hummed, feeling his own back begin to tighten, Spencer's words and desperation were pushing him closer and closer to his own climax.

Reid wanted to cry out but he knew couldn't.

"Go on, Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered, thinking back on what Reid had said about his attention to details, and Morgan looked forward to saying that matter-of-factly in presence of the other team members just to see Reid grow flushed and squirm, like he was now on Derek's lap.

A dozen more rapid strokes of Morgan's firm hand and Reid wrapped himself around Derek, curling in on the other man, his body quivering as Morgan teased the head of Spencer's straining erection as he shot thick jets of release into Morgan's palm and fingers.

In an instant Spencer was raising Morgan's finger to his lips; Derek's head fell back in ecstasy.

"Nope!" Garcia said aloud, tossing the headphones from her ears and onto the desk and hitting the power switch on the front of her monitor. "Nope. Never saw it. Didn't hear it. It's a completely normal day at the BAU. Yep…." Garcia continued to mutter to herself as she moved to her other screen and began staring at the strings of code that demanded her attention.

Garcia reasoned that she would give them ten minutes and then she'd pick up the headphones again and cease her interruption of the feed to its archiving point.

It did not take Dr. Reid and Morgan half that long to be cleaned up, composed, and out of the abandoned anteroom. When Garcia turned her screen back on and placed her headphones back on her ears everything was as it had been, except for a certain chair not completely tucked into the interview room table.

"Hey Baby Girl!" Derek called as Garcia picked up her pace, hurrying back to her closet of technology as quickly as possible without having to actually face the daring profiler.

"Didn't happen; no idea. Everything's fine, why do you ask?" Garcia muttered under her breath, rehearsing her answers even though she knew if Derek were looking, he would see right through her. Yet, Garcia reasoned, if Derek had any clue that there had been a witness to their activities…well, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. Yes, that was the most comforting assumption by far.

"Hey! Hot stuff? What have I done to get on the bad side of the BAU techie goddess?"

Oh God. Penelope could feel her stomach climbing up in her throat, for someone ignorant of her secret, Derek was hitting all of her nerves.

Garcia turned on her heel and faced Derek Morgan; the team had been gone for a week but standing in front of Derek Morgan was even more troubling than she had anticipated.

"Back off, Morgan!" Garcia blurted out, knowing now that she had to follow through now; she could not let him do this in the middle of the BAU hallway.

"Whoa, spicy! What's ruffled your beautiful feathers today?" Derek moved to tease Garcia's feathery hot pink earrings.

Garcia dodged his hand. "I'm busy, Morgan." She said staring at him flatly.

"Too busy for me, Baby Girl? That hurts." Derek brought the offending hand to his heart, clutching his chest as if he'd been wounded, fixing her with a gaze, that if under any other circumstance, would have melted her.

"Internal Affairs has been riding this fine form you see before you ever since two of the surveillance cameras they installed in the anterooms, off of the conference room, crashed last week and they're demanding that I get them back online and assure them that it was not a security breach." Now it was Derek's turn to fight the feeling of nervous rise of his stomach into his throat, and Garcia didn't need to be a profiler to see the change in his demeanor until he swallowed it and moved to speak but she interrupted, " I've already wasted too much time explaining this. I need to get back to my cave and keep working."

She turned and strode away from Morgan with her mind set on putting the door of her cave between them. Garcia made it through the door, closed it, and was halfway to her seat when a firm, frantic series of knocks hit her door.

"Garcia, Baby Girl, I need to talk to you." Derek was ready to force himself through the door as soon as she opened it but Garcia pressed her brightly-manicured had to his chest, concealed in her palm was a small disc.

"It didn't happen. I have no idea. Everything's fine. I watched this about a week ago, brought you and Reid to mind, and figured you want to borrow it. Heck! If you like it, keep it." Garcia pressed hard on Derek's chest with the disc, until he took a step back from her doorframe and his hands surrounded hers to catch the contraband. Her hand was quick on the doorknob and had it shut and locked him out as soon as she had her leverage.

Derek stood in front of Garcia's closed door. It took him a moment but he shook off the anxiety that had been coursing through him with a slow, disbelieving shake of his head. Morgan looked down at the disc in his hand and resisted the knee-jerk urge to destroy the thing on the spot. Then a different idea occurred to him, Morgan slid the disc into his back pocket with the intention of dropping it into a certain messenger bag the next time that it was within reach.


End file.
